


Ruination, Thy Name For Me

by donutsweeper



Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Damien tries to process what's happening immediately following the events of the finale.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts).



They kneel for him.

All around, as far as the eye can see.

People on their knees.

Simone is alive.

The birds cry and caw.

The dogs slaver. 

Everyone is on their knees.

Rutledge, her men, even Shay. 

Damien stands there, blood running down his face.

The sky is dark, black without stars.

Power flows through him. 

Power he didn't want, never wished to have, but embraced nonetheless.

Simone is alive, standing next to him.

He has an army at his disposal, his to command.

All he has to do is say the word.

But what word should he choose?


End file.
